A Slice Of Cake
by HereComesATrash
Summary: I donno what this is I'm just bored and made this for no reason I don't own tmnt and this is in the 2012 universe but you could probably guess that


It was a normal day but as of recently Mikey have been eating a lot lately and whenever people wasn't looking he'd steal their food Leo and Donnie just brushed it off thinking he's having a growth spurt or something but Raph wasn't so sure so he decided to do a test

Mikey was whistling a unknown tune when he saw a strawberry cake and a note the read:

 _Dear Dork_

 _This is MY cake and I'm going to eat it when I come back at 9:00 PM and I won't be surprised if I come back and it's gone because some fatty named Mikey ate it_

 _From your favorite brother Raph_

Mikey was insulted by the note and wanted to prove to Raph he wasn't gotta eat it he sat on a chair a stared intently at the cake he was coming back at 9 and it was 8 so he only had to wait one hour for him to come back his arm started to move to grab the fork to eat it but he stopped himself

"No!" he yelled

"If I eat it Raph will never let me live it down"  
"Who are you talking to?" Mikey jumped and turned around to see Donnie standing looking at him

"Oh uh no one I guess"

"Why are you looking at that cake? You've been staring at it for like ten minutes"

"It belongs to Raph he thinks I'm gonna eat it…"

"And let me guess you want to eat it but you want to prove him wrong"

"Yeah…"

"Well if you want it so bad why don't you just make your own cake?"

"That's it! You're a genius Donnie!" Mikey hugged Donnie and started to make his own cake Donnie chuckled at walked away leaving Mikey to do his thing Mikey added strawberries frosting cheese pepperoni and tomato sauce to it this seemed like the best cake ever! Well at least it did to Mikey he popped it in the oven when it was ready he mixed frosting and tomato sauce spread it all around the cake and added more strawberries and pepperonis to the cake to make it look nice he cut a big slice and putted it on a plate he grabbed a fork and took a big bite and walked back over to Raph's cake to see it was gone

"What the!? Where?" the plate was so empty you would think nothing was on it in the first place

"What?...where d-did it?..." Mikey looked at the time 8:48 so Raph probably wasn't back yet

"Oh no! If he comes back and his cake is gone he'll think I ate it!"

"I'm home so Mikey did you eat my cake?"

"Oh no"

"Oh you did I'm so surprised"  
"Oh no Raph you have to believe me I didn't eat it!"

"Uh-huh that's what you said last time"  
"Yeah but that was last time! look I even made my own cake so you could have yours" Mikey pointed at the cake he had made

"Oh so you made a cake so you could cover it up uh?"

"NO! I'M DEAD SERIOUS I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR CAKE!"

"Oh okay you don't have to yell so loudly it's not like I actually wanted the cake it was more just to see if you had any self control on eating"

"I- it doesn't matter you won't believe me…" Mikey sighed and Raph left the kitchen and to his room "Alright Raph you don't believe me I'll show you I didn't eat it… HEY LEO!" Mikey ran to the dojo where Leo was "That was loud what's up?"

"Raph had a slice of cake and he thinks that I ate it"  
"Well did you eat it?"  
"NO!"

"Well then who ate it?"

"I donno But it wasn't me!"  
"Did you tell Raph?"  
"Yeah but he didn't believe me you gotta help me prove to him that I didn't eat it!" Mikey pulled out the good old puppy face

Leo sighed "Fine I gotta work on winning against that face"

"Alright you go ask Master Splinter if he ate it and I'll ask Donnie" Mikey told him

"I'm sure Splinter didn't eat it" Mikey did the puppy face again "Fine I'll go ask him"

"Thanks bro!... HEY DONNIE!" Mikey ran to the lab where Donnie was

"Oh that's okay Mikey I didn't need my ear drums anyway"

"Hey did you eat Raph's cake?"

"No I've been in here ever since I saw you earlier are you sure YOU didn't eat it?"

"NO! I made my own cake remember?"

"Well maybe Raph ate it then"  
"But he just got home"  
"I wouldn't be to sure of that he is a ninja ya know"

"Hm okay thanks D!" Mikey ran out of the lap and ran to Raph's room and opened it without knocking "Hey Raph did you eat it?"

"If your talking about the cake then no you ate it"

"I didn't eat it!" Mikey ran out of Raph's room and saw Leo waiting in the kitchen "Did sensei eat it?" "No he didn't eat it I assume Donnie didn't eat it?" "No I don't know who else could have ate it" "Have you asked Klunk?" "Klunk!" Mikey ran to his room where Klunk was hanging out at the time "Hey buddy did you eat Raph's cake?" Klunk purr and haply meowed making Mikey assume that he ate it "Aww I would be mad at you for letting me take the blame but your to cute to be mad at thought I have to tell Raph that you ate it"

 **And he told Raph and Leo made sure he knew Mikey wasn't lying blah blah blah it's over anyway if you liked it then that's fantastic if you didn't like it tell me why you didn't like it**


End file.
